More than Soul Mates
by EnduringPromise
Summary: Sunlight and Dorian have a unique bond. Although he enjoys the comfort of men, he cannot deny his feelings for her. Confused by his confession, Sunlight goes back through her journey to seek when it all began. How these feelings for each started and how they went against everything they believed was true.
1. The World We Live In

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE INQUISITION NOR ANY OF THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN SUNLIGHT, HER STORY AND FEELINGS. PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**_

 _ **Sunlight Lavellan: Now**_

Rain. I remember the sound of rain. Falling on the leaves outside of the caravan I called home. I remember peeking out of the hide curtains to the sun shining through the droplets of rain. Making them shine like diamonds.

"Sunlight?" I heard as I opened my eyes. The dream was gone.

I looked up to see Dorian's wicked smile staring at me, "Are you awake, love?"

Groaning, I pulled back the sheets with my right hand, "I am now. I would never have come to Tevinter with you if I knew you would be disturbing my dreams."

He leans over, and kisses my forehead gently. "How is your new arm treating you?"

Holding the mechanical arm up to the light, a shudder runs down my spine, "It's not what I am used to. I kinda liked the old one. I always was a lefty."

Dorian chuckles and shakes his head. "Sunlight? Do you remember when we first met?"

Turning over, my breast falls against his hand, "Why are you so serious about us all of a sudden? Are you not longer having fun playing cat and mouse?"

He grabs my breast, thumbing over the nipple as he leans in. He smells of fresh cream and mint. His moan is husky and deep, "Only with you darling will I ever be a mouse." Inhaling sharply, he pulls away. "I find myself still tired from the previous night." He lays back down beside me, his hand running over my shoulder, his fingers tracing the metal of my arm. He moves lower to the small of my back and grabs my butt cheek with a lustful force. "Did I tell you I spent last night with Iron Bull?"

I smile and close my eyes, for I too am tired, "That explains why you were walking so funny." Laughing together, suddenly a moan escapes my lipslips as Dorian snakes his other hand in my black hair, pulling it gently. "That will make two of us."

As his pulls the silk sheets over our heads and the pleasure ensures, in the back of my mind I remember. I remember everything.


	2. I Believe I'm Stronger Than You

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE INQUISITION NOR ANY OF THE DRAGON AGE FRANCHISE. DRAGON AGE IS OWNED BY BIOWARE. I ONLY OWN SUNLIGHT, HER STORY AND FEELINGS. PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**_

 **SUNLIGHT LAVELLAN: THEN**

The ground beneath me was dry like sand but hard like stone. I shook my head, trying to make sense of my surroundings. Looking around, I realized I was no longer at the conclave. Somehow I ended up here. The Fade. "Shit," I swore under my breath.

A bright light comes into view from the corner of my eye. The outline of woman. Taking a step towards her, my ears perk up. I'm being followed. I turn to see the demonic spiders behind me. My weapons are gone, quickly I gain my footing and run to the woman. Grabbing the staircase in front of me I began to climb. Maybe she can help, hopeful she can save me. She reaches for me and we touch as I reach the top. Suddenly the blast catches me by surprise, blowing me back. Darkness over takes me.

* * *

The sound of crackling awakes me. The ground is cold and definitely stone. A dungeon. _What I am doing here?_ I ask myself as I look down at my shackled hands. Remaining calm, I look at the soldiers that come through the doors before me, followed by two women. One is tall with short black hair. The other has cropped red hair like a bucket of flame. I snarl and keep my composure. I know not who my captors are, but once I am free, they will feel my wrath.

Suddenly my left hand burns like a thousand suns, the pain bringing me to my knees. The bright green light illuminates the room as the woman with short black hair steps forward, "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you."

Remaining silent, I hold my tongue. I remember why I was sent there. My keeper, Jadera, sent me there as a spy. It was imperative to the Lavellan Clan's survival. So, she sent her best fighter. Sunlight Lavellan. Daughter of Val'thara and SonSon Lavellan. Yes, I am the only daughter of the two strongest fighters of my clan. I was proud to be Dalish. I held my head high as the woman stared at me distinctly.

"Explain this," she grabbed my left hand as the green light crackles across my fingertips. I yank my arm from her grasp, "I can't." I'm surprised by the hopelessness of my own delicate voice.

The woman gets in my face, "What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know what that is or how it got there." I pushed myself face to face with her.

"You're lying!" she pulled her arm back as I lowered my gaze. As if to tell her, _you're going to regret that._ The other woman steps forward, grabbing her arm, "We need her, Cassandra."

I look up at Cassandra and the woman, "Let me go." I growl at them. _Touch me, bitch._ I thought to myself, _you'll lose that fucking hand._ "Whatever you think I did, I'm innocent."

The woman with red hair steps forward to me, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

"Like I'd tell you, Shemlan." I looked at her face as she held a hand out in front of Cassandra, waiting for me to speak. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at her, "I remember running. Things were...chasing me. And then a woman."

"A woman?" she asked me questioningly.

"She reached out to me. But then.." I trailed off, I couldn't remember anymore. Cassandra stepped forward past the other woman's arm and turned to her, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will taker her to the rift." Leliana nods to her and leaves.

Cassandra takes a step towards me, "What is your name?"

"Sunlight. Sunlight Lavellan." Cassandra looks at me and helped me to my feet. She opens my shackles and replaces them with a rope, guiding me out the door. I look at her, "What did happen?"

She sighs, her brown eyes are tired and full of stress, "It... It will be easier to show you."

* * *

Outside, the sky is dark. Clouds circling ahead as a bright green light breaks through the heavens and touches the earth. I look over at Cassandra, knowing my eyes tell her of the worry I cannot hide. "We call it the Breach," she said instinctively, "It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest." She looked over at me as I stared up at the Breach. It was massive, beautiful and deadly all at once, "All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

The light crackled through my hand and pain brings me to my knees once more, "Son of a bitch!" I scream out as I grasp my hand. Cassandra turns to me, wiping a lock of my long black hair from my face, "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

Now I was angry. This light was killing me. Before I completed my mission. I shook my face from her hand and looked at her through my dark green eyes, "You still think I'm guilty? You still think I did this? To myself?!" I shoved my hand with the light crackling through it into her face. She shook her head and pushed my hand away, "Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

"And if I'm not responsible?" I stood up. She was taller than I, but I knew my eyes towered over her, like a wolf staring down its prey.

Turning from me and pulling me along she answered, "Someone is, and you are our only suspect." She turns back and cuts the rope, setting my hands free. I look at her menacingly. I wring my wrists with my hands as she looks at me, "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."


End file.
